


Wanda Drabbles

by MissMonsters2



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27158770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMonsters2/pseuds/MissMonsters2
Summary: Compilations of drabbles with Wanda Maximoff x Fem!Reader.Originally Posted on my Tumblr @MissMonsters2*Mass Posting
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 88
Collections: Wanda Maximoff Reader-Inserts





	1. Confessing to an Older Woman

**Author's Note:**

> "Hiii, can you do one with Wanda and reader? Like reader and her have a big age gap but still reader being legal and both spend the night in a warehouse because of a mission and reader is nervous because they have to share the bed and they talk things out and end up revealing their feelings 🙏🏼🙏🏼🙏🏼🙏🏼"

You bit your tongue too hard. 

It was kind of Wanda’s fault.

You’re insanely too nervous to be in a warehouse with her for the night while you’re on a stakeout. 

Why did they only give you one bed?

SHIELD can’t be that fucking poor. 

God, you needed to chill out. You’re sure Wanda could probably feel or hear what you were thinking.

It wasn’t fair.

You were so attracted to Wanda. I mean, how could anyone _not_ be? 

You came in as a new agent six months ago, bright-eyed and young, only 23. You met Wanda when she flew into the training room with her powers and her long flowing hair, smirk, and feminine wiles. 

Like, what the fuck was that?

Wanda stood at the window, looking across the street into the shady apartment, eyes glowing red.

With Wanda on the mission, there was no need to bring any equipment with her powers.

This was your first stakeout. 

You’re not sure why you were even paired with Wanda. You don’t have any special powers. It’s not like you can even see across the street like Wanda. They should’ve paired you with Steve.

“We’re probably not going to get any more information tonight. He’s passed out cold. It’s pretty late, we should get some sleep.” Her accent was thick. She didn’t bother hiding it when she was just with her teammate. 

Your heart was thudding. 

“Um, you can sleep first. I’ll keep watch…outside…” You start to say, but Wanda grabs your hand.

Oh, dear lord, why doesn’t the building just fucking collapse? 

“There is no need for that. We’re not going on the run or anything. No one will come and snipe us,” Wanda jokes, but you kind of wish someone would attack the building. 

“Haha…yeah…you’re right…okay…cool,” you say as she pulls you over to the sad mattress on the floor. 

God, seriously, not even a bed frame?

You try to lie in bed and steady your breathing, but you’re stiff as rock.

And Wanda can tell.

“Do you not like me?” Wanda asks in the dark, and you sit up straight, looking down on her.

“What?”

“I mean…you’re so…different with me. I see you with others, and you laugh and joke. When you see me, you look like you want to break your legs. Is it because I’m old?” Wanda sounds so sad, and you’re literally screaming in your head.

“What? You’re like 31, Wanda. Almost everyone else on the team is older than you.” You’re so confused. 

“Then why do you look like you want to the sky to fall when you see me?” Wanda sits up too and looks at you. The moon illuminates the room, and Wanda looks _soft_.

Your ears flush red as you bury your face into your hands.

“God…no–I just _panic_ when I see you. I get so awkward,” you mumble.

“ _Why?_ ” She presses, and you wish the sky would fall again, and Wanda just gives you a look as she heard your thought.

“Because…well–I…ugh. I’m really attracted to you. God, this is so stupid,” you say, opening your fingers just slightly to peer through at Wanda. 

She takes your hand from your face holding them in hers, pressing them to her lips as she smiles at you.

“I’m _very_ attracted to you, too.” She says, and you think it should be unhealthy how fast your heart is beating. 

“Hm,” Wanda hums. “it was very worth it getting Steve to trade this stakeout with me.”


	2. Embarrassing Photo Album

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hiya :D may I request Natasha x adoptive daughter y/n imagine where Natasha shows yn and Wanda (yn's gf) a photo album (of many:3) she has of pics of yn and herself from when y/n was growing up after she found/adopted her and Nat recounts when she first called her 'mum' (or mom you know XD) I need of Natxdaughter yn in my life!!!! please and thank you and hope you have a splendid day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanda x reader, mom!nat
> 
> Пчелка – Pchelka - Little bee

“Oh! This one was when she turned 8. God, it was so funny.” Natasha is laughing with Wanda while you’re suffering in the chair adjacent to them. 

“Why are you crying?” Wanda asks while laughing so hard, she’s nearly crying.

You lie there, head leaned back as you looked at the roof.

There’s no God you decide right then and there. Because if there were, he wouldn’t have let your mom show THREE albums of your embarrassing childhood. 

“She’s crying because Uncle Steve blew out the candles,” Natasha snickers, and you want to just disappear. 

“Mom…” you whine. 

“Hush, Пчелка – Pchelka,” Natasha says as she grins at you.

She and Wanda look through the album more, and Wanda opens her arm to call you over.

You sigh, weak to your lovely girlfriend as you go sit next to her and relive your childhood. 

There are so many pictures of you and Natasha that it does make you smile a little. 

You love your mom more than anything. 

Your mother who rescued you from the streets when you were 4. 

Wanda turns to a page, and there’s a photo of you and Natasha the first-day 1st grade.

Natasha was standing there, smiling so widely, and you had bruises on your face.

You remember the day pretty clearly.

“Oh my god, what happened here?” Wanda asks.

“Oh, I remember this. This was the best day of my life,” Natasha says while you snort.

“For you. I got punched by a girl 3 times my size,” you say. 

Natasha laughs.

“Yes, I remember getting that call you were involved with a fight. You were so stubborn. You were trying so hard to hold in your little tears.”

“Wow, what happened after?” Wanda asks.

“I told that bitch’s mom if her daughter ever punches my daughter again, she’d better be ready to be sued so hard, the next 4 generations would still be paying for it.”

“Annnnd, that’s my lawyer mom,” you say with a roll of your eyes.

Natasha blinks slowly, smiling softly as she stares at the photo.

“That was the first time to called me mom.”

You look off to the side as if you didn’t really hear her. But you remember. 

It was the first time that you were really reminded that even when life really fucking sucked, Natasha was there.

Even though things were already so tough for her too and she was a single mother.

Your mother, who endured the sneers and gossip behind her back of suburbian moms when she took you to school.

Your mother, who sacrificed so much and was so patient when you threw tantrums and cried and screamed how she wasn’t your mom.

But you realized…she was. And you were her daughter.

_“Thanks…mom,” 6-year-old you mumbled loud enough for her to hear as she held your hand and walked you out of school for the day._

_Natasha stopped you in your tracks, looking at you, her heart exploding with an emotion she wasn’t familiar with._

_“Lets…take a picture.”_

_Natasha wants to remember this moment forever._


	3. Thursday's 2PM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Yo, your writing is the bomb. Can I get a fluffy Wanda fic? Like, I don’t really care, something with them doing fall things like looking at the changing leaves or something?? Please ☺️

People always love talking about Sunday mornings. They like the laziness of it, the last day of their weekend.

People think there’s a certain magic to it.

But…you don’t know.

You’ve always liked Thursday afternoons at 2PM instead. 

That’s the best time, you think, because it’s nap time with Wanda.

It’s the only time of day and the week that you get to yourselves, really. At first, it used to be relaxing on the couch watching movies, but then you noticed how Wanda always fell asleep.

Thursdays at 2PM are right after training, and Wanda would outdo herself every time. 

One day, you decided to skip the part where Wanda pretends she’s awake before falling asleep 10 minutes into the movie and dragged her to your bedroom instead.

The curtain was closed because it was always better to sleep in the dark. Half the time, you never slept because you weren’t tired, but you wouldn’t trade it for anything.

The warmth encased you as Wanda was cuddled into your side as your arm was wrapped around her waist. You drew languid circles on her back before your hand would dip underneath her shirt, tracing the soft skin and defined lines of her shoulder blades.

Wanda moaned, shifting closer to you as she wiggled her thigh more between your legs. Her hair splayed out behind her, and you wondered if her bedhead would look just like last week’s. The blanket was up to her chin, and you scooted your head closer. 

Maybe you liked it because it was the most vulnerable time you had together. Wanda didn’t need to pretend to be tough all the time, and you didn’t need to pretend like you weren’t wishing you had no responsibilities.

Wanda could pout and whine in front of you, be a brat as much as she wanted, while you could tell her about your dreams of a house in another city and no worries. 

You brought your face close to her, lips dragging over her closed eyelids before you pressed a soft kiss on the tip her nose.

“‘m still sleepy,” she mumbled, but you knew you’ve woken her up. 

You smile, not even a little guilty, as you know you still have at least 45 minutes before you both have to get up and do other things. 

Wanda slowly opens her eyes, her long lashes drawing your attention. Her bottom half has invaded your space while her top half has curled into herself.

She unfurls, drawing herself close until she’s underneath your chin.

“What time is it?”

“2:15.”

“Way too early to be up. Sleep, милый.”

She unabashedly sticks her hand under your shirt at your waist before she closes her eyes again, falling back asleep.

You grin at her. 

You move your hand to cup her jaw and neck, feeling her warmth and pulse.

It lulls you to sleep with the soft thought that you wished Thursday 2PMs would last forever. 


	4. Long Day, Take Care of Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: If you’re still taking Drabble requests, may I request Wanda x Reader with R coming home from a long mission and Wanda taking care of her? Love your writing, it always makes my day when I read your work!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> милый - Darling

Wanda was horrified when you came home looking so beat up. You looked like you were bruised banana, and there cuts on your hands, cheek, and brow. 

She scolded up a little but sighed with a slight smile when you smirked at her and said, “Yeah, but we won.”

Wanda has always preferred to take care of your wounds herself. You always had such a way with people and a smile that made the nurses treat you so tenderly.

The two of you sat in her room on the floor as Wanda cleaned you up diligently. You definitely broke your hand, and you looked at the bandage wrap Wanda put on you.

“Ow,” you hissed when she cleaned your cut. Wanda looked at you apologetically before she leaned close and blew cool air on your cut. 

“Better?” She teased, and you chomped your mouth at her as she backed away with a laugh.

She finished by putting a bandaid on your brow and caressed your cheek.

“You hungry, милый?” Wanda asks quietly, and you nod, pressing your cheek more into your hand.

Wanda kisses your cheek before she leaves the room to get you the stew that she made while waiting for you to come home. 

You groan as you get up and make your way to the kitchen to follow her.

“Mm, smells good,” you tell her as you come up behind her. She smiles, feeling her backside pressed to you.

“Behave,” she tells you, “take a seat.”

You kiss the back of her head once before doing as she says.

Wanda comes over with the hot bowl of stew, and you’re about to use your good hand to eat, but Wanda shakes her head.

She scoops up some soup, blowing on it slightly before she presses it to your mouth.

You look at her for a moment before you open your mouth.

It’s warm.

Both the soup and the way you feel.

“You need to stop coming home so beat up,” Wanda says as she scoops more food.

“And miss out on this private care I’m getting from you? No way,” you half-joked.

Wanda fed you another spoon.

“There are other ways I can _take care_ of you, you know,” Wanda smirked.

You choked.


	5. Clingy and Cute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: For the thing thing idk what you called it but Wanda just being cute and clingy with the reader. Keep your head up babygirl! ❤️

Sometimes Wanda would wake up thinking everything was a dream, but she would turn her head and see you sleeping soundly next to her, and it would take everything she had to not burst into tears.

Holding you close, she fell asleep again, feeling as if everything has clicked into place. 

Because you were finally hers.

You were dating her.

It felt like a long time coming, but there were times Wanda believed that it would never happen.

When she woke up again, you were gone. Wanda yawned, getting up to go find where you were. 

She found you in the common area drinking your morning tea. Wanda walked over, still in her PJs, as she came up between you and Natasha. 

You gave her a crooked smiled as she snuck into your arms, wrapping her arms around you and her face falling against the crook of your neck.

“Where’d you go?” Wanda mumbled.

“Couldn’t sleep anymore,” you smiled as you wrapped your one arm around her back, rubbing it up and down. 

Wanda pouted and looked up at you. She really didn’t want to let you out of her sight today. 

“I might go train for a bit soon,” you tell her, and you almost laugh at how devastated Wanda looks. 

“No,” she finally says as she holds you tighter.

“No?” You say with a teasing smile.

“No,” Wanda repeats herself. “If you go train now, then that means you’ll be in there for at least 2 hours, then after you have to shower again, then you’ll want to go eat, and then you’ll keep having to do things.”

You press your lips together because Wanda is whining, and you can’t help but think she’s so precious.

Your girlfriend is so precious.

“Okay,” you say with a bit of a laugh. “How about this? I’ll wait for you get ready to train with me and we’ll only work out for an hour. Then we can go to eat lunch together, go on a walk around the city, and then come home to make dinner and watch a movie?”

You really did have to do your report today, but you decide you’ll finish it tomorrow morning.

You also really shouldn’t be rewarding this behavior, but Wanda lights up, presses a kiss to your lips quickly before running off to get ready, you really hope you get to spoil her for the rest of your lives. 


	6. Song Drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the 5 sentence song drabbles

**50 Shades of Crazy - Chase Rice**

Lips meet over and over, your head is spinning, and you can’t tell if it’s all the whiskey you drank in the bar. Her fingers leave a trail of fire as it scrapes over your collarbone, pushing off your jacket off your shoulder.

You should really stop meeting up with Wanda, but every time you put your hands on her, it stirs up a worse craving you can’t kick.

“You drive me crazy,” you mumble.

“All fifty shades?” She teases right back, words vibrating on your lips.

⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷⋆⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷

**Lover - Taylor Swift**

**Translation: любовник/lyubovnik - Lover**

“We should take the Christmas lights down,” you smile against Wanda’s hair.

“We should leave them up all year round,” Wanda twirls in your arms, and you catch a glimpse of her grin.

“And why should we do that?” You sway lightly to the music, your eyes traveling to the Christmas tree that also has yet to be taken down too.

Slow dancing with Wanda has become your favorite pastime.

“This is our place, we make the rules, любовник,” Wanda’s fingers trace the back of your neck as she nudges you closer for a kiss.

⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷⋆⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷

**I See The Light - Mandy Moore, Zachary Levi**

She was doing it again, on the roof looking at the stars, fiddling with something you can’t see.

You leaned against your windowsill, looking at your neighbor, Wanda. What a curious little thing she was, but you’ve never crossed the line to get to know her.

Until now.

Wanda notices you from your own roof across from her and tosses you a folded lucky star with clear eyes and a smile ✯

⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷⋆⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷

**Light Down Low - MAX**

Wanda’s got this thing where she needs to turn the lights on and off 20 times before she’s satisfied.

You get to close your eyes at the flashing lights, pretending like the days are passing you by until 20 days have passed, and when it comes to an end, Wanda crawls next to you in bed, her head lying on your arm, and you feel her breathing slow.

Even with the lights settled, you still see the remnants of flashing lights when you close your eyes as you trace a line down Wanda’s spine.

“Sorry,” Wanda apologizes for not turning the lights completely off.

You hum, “I like when you turn the lights down low.”

⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷⋆⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷

**Say You Won’t Let Go - James Arthur**

Wanda’s eyes flutter open when the smell of eggs and bacon hits her nose, the sight of you coming in with breakfast on a tray.

“Good morning,” you greet, passing her coffee with a kiss to the head.

“What’s all this?” Wanda asks as she can see the kids running around getting ready for school, “Why didn’t you wake me?”

You can’t help but smile warmly at her, stomach full of butterflies as the same night you meant when you were 17.

“I’m just thanking my lucky stars for that night,” You tell her, thinking back at 17 when you were holding her hair back as she threw up that you’d have all of this one day.

⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷⋆⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷

**Pretty girl - Hayley Kiyoko**

You only ever saw her in passing. She’s the Queen of the school, student council president, and head cheer captain. Pretty girls like her didn’t notice girls like you.

But despite that, you keep seeing cracks of something else in her that no one else seems to notice. Something that tells you she’s a world class piece of art.

And it isn’t until you see Wanda crying in the rain on the bleachers the night she was crowned as prom queen that the words want to spill out your lips, that she’s incredibly pretty, and you would be willing to share the taste of candy.

⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷⋆⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷

**Sucker - Jonas Brothers**

You’re watching Wanda, who’s watching Vision laugh with his newlywed bride.

You sigh as you walk up to her, “let’s dance.”

You’re gliding her across the dance floor, spinning her in your arms, and it’s easy because you two go together better than birds of a feather.

But you’re used to watching Wanda watching Vision.

And when she finally looks at you with a smirk that you’ve known forever, the smirk that says to follow her in the dark, you sigh knowing you’re a sucker for her.

⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷⋆⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷

**Kiss Somebody - Morgan Evans**

There was something about Wanda Maximoff that you couldn’t quite place your finger on. 

You’re friends, you think, at least as good of friends you can be. Maybe you’re a little in love with her, and maybe she’s had her heartbroken.

So maybe, underneath the summer rain, you press your lips to her because it’s late but she doesn’t want to go home and she’s got this look in her eyes.

“If you want to kiss somebody, you can kiss me,” you husk.

⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷⋆⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷

**All my life - k-ci & JoJo **

It’s one of those nights that Wanda can’t sleep, the time is much too late and much too early. 

Wanda doesn’t mind, though, taking this time to gaze quietly at you as you’re wrapped in her sweet, warm embrace. 

And Wanda knows, she knows there’s no sweeter love than you, no one who would put her first like you, no one more precious than you. 

Wanda doesn’t believe in God, but she’s thankful every day that you’ve come into her life.

Her fingers trail lightly down your spine, thinking about how she’s prayed for someone like you all her life, and you were here, you were hers. 

⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷⋆⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷

**You Are The Reason - Calum Scott**

Wanda wishes she could turn back time, she wished she knew how to love so she could’ve loved you more gently. 

Because there’s nothing worse than seeing the love her life dancing with someone else, but still thankful that you’re dancing at someone else’s wedding instead of your own. 

And even if you have no grudges against Wanda, even asking her to have a dance with you, Wanda’s heart bleeds to have you back. 

Her hand is shaking as you pull her into a slow dance, and with your warm smile, Wanda knows there isn’t anything she wouldn’t give to be with you.

She wishes she could tell you that you’re the reason she knows how to love.

⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷⋆⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷

**I Wouldn't Mind - He Is We**

Love has never come easy to you, you’re a little rigid, a little–a lot afraid.

But perhaps destiny has a funny way of being placed with the way Wanda waltz into your life, taking your heart, and setting you free.

You fall out of line so easily with her, and you’re not afraid anymore. 

“You’re stuck with me forever,” Wanda teases.

“I wouldn’t mind,” you mumble back.

⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷⋆⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷

**Enjoy Your Life - Marina and The Diamonds**

Wanda is a tense creature, you’ve noticed. She’s _always_ stressed about something, and always wanting the future to escape the present. 

“What’s the point of this?!” Wanda screams as you take her on another height driven ride at the amusement park, stomachs dropping as the rides do.

“Take the stick out your ass,” you roll your eyes and grinning at her as you hold her hand, “yesterday may have been bad, but that’s already over, so enjoy today and you’ll see life can be good.”


	7. Bad Day Imagine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: How would wanda act if you had a bad day and came home to her?

• Work was a fucking shit show. Customers had been yelling at you all day, and while you like almost all your coworkers, it feels like Karen is out to get you. 

• It’s been a 12-hour shift, and your feet hurt and you’ve finally made it home. You jiggle your key into the door and open it, dropping the bag on the floor the moment you get in with a huge sigh. 

• You catch the sight of Wanda in the kitchen making food for you with the TV playing in the background. You smell your favorite food and you think you just might burst into tears. 

• Wanda can tell right away you’ve had a bad day, she always can by just looking into your eyes. No powers needed. 

• Wanda will stop whatever she’s doing to pull you into a tight hug that always seems to manage to make you choke on emotion. 

• “Bad day?” She’ll ask even though she knows. You’ll nod into the side of her neck and Wanda will stroke your back. She’ll make you go shower while she finishes cooking. 

• Once you’re freshened up, the two of you will sit on the couch, watching whatever TV show you’re currently catching up on and eat in silence. 

• But once you’re done eating? Wanda is invading your space, giving you all the cuddles you need. She’ll start with simply sliding across the couch until the side of her body is pressed up against yours. Then she’ll loop her arm around yours, sliding her palm until her fingers are tangled in yours.

• It just keeps going until Wanda has managed to get you to lie down on the couch with her on top of you. Under the blanket, generating all the warmth and slowly stroking your skin, she peppers kisses all over your collarbone and neck. 

• “I’m sorry you had a bad day, милый,” she’ll murmur against your skin.

• “The bad day stops when I come home to you.”


	8. Raft Prison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Can you please do a Wanda x reader where R breaks in and saves Wanda and CO from the Raft prison? Please and thank you

Livid.

You were absolutely _livid_ when you had heard Wanda had been caught.

But then livid wasn’t even close to describing what you felt when you had heard she was collared and put into a straight jacket.

You were sure at that point, you were going kill Tony Stark.

Steve was probably the only person who could calm you down, and even then, you were agitated.

“We’ll get her back,” he promises you with your hand on your shoulder. 

The entire way to the Raft Prison, you couldn’t help but feel like this was your fault. 

You never quite felt like you belonged in the Avengers, but when you were recruited by Natasha and Clint, there didn’t seem to be an option otherwise. 

You, in a sense, were an anti-hero. Or at least held the qualities that would disqualify you from being a hero. You had no qualms about killing your enemy and doing what you must to win your mission. You had no interest in capturing or jailing them. 

That wasn’t quite the policy that was held being an Avenger. 

Meeting Wanda had also changed everything for you. She was angry, but she was soft, and she was careful about everything. It was hard to not fall for her. 

You had wanted to run from this.

Wanda wanted to stay and fight. 

And on the battlefield, where the two of you were momentarily split up had resulted in this. 

Breaking into the Raft Prison was easy with your skills. 

_“Don’t kill them,"_ Steve reminded you through your earpiece, and you rolled your eyes. 

One by one, you plucked the soldiers out of your way until it was just a sea of (unconscious) bodies on the floor. You had noticed that one of them had managed to contact their superior, who was now probably contacting Tony there was a break-in.

It didn’t matter, they would be too late by the time they arrived. 

Wanda’s cell was isolated from the rest due to her powers. You could feel her, you always could. 

"I got the rest,” Steve nodded at you, and you took off without a second notice to where Wanda was.

You scale the railings, flipping perfectly until you land right in front of her.

Wanda was paler, a little worn out, but she was smiling.

“I can never surprise you,” you sigh playfully. You look at the cell bars. They certainly spent a lot on this type of metal. Still, you bent it without any issues, ripping it away before walking through.

The sight of her in a straight-jacketed and collared broke your heart as you helped her out of it. 

“Hold still, baby,” you didn’t want to risk whatever the collar was supposed to do if it was just taken off, so you held the bulk of it before you crushed it and threw it away as far as you could.

Wanda immediately threw her arms around you, and you sighed in relief, having her in your arms. 

“You can’t surprise me because I always know you’ll come for me, моя любовь,” Wanda mutters in your neck as she takes in your scent.

⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷⋆⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷

Tony just finished reading Steve’s letter when he realized there was another note inside. Much smaller than the paper Steve used.

He opened it, realizing it was from you as he read the contents.

_Tony,_

_I get you’re going through it or whatever, and I will still have your back when you’ve decided to pull your head out of your ass._

_But if you ever pull this shit again with my girlfriend, I’ll break your fucking legs._

_Kind Regards._


	9. Keep Your Enemy Close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: FIIIIINALLY!!! I LOVE YOU SATAN! 💕💕💕 Okay so.. Wanda x Reader. Angsty fluff. They're kinda enemies that get trapped on a mission or work trip so they have to endure each other for a few days. Full slowburn. Make it as angsty as you want. I looooove your plots so I'm curious to know how you'll make this happen? 😂😂😂😂 Thaaaaaank you again! ✨💜

You hated this. 

You grit your teeth, clenching your hands as you sat in the furthest corner.

This was a very delicate situation. 

A mission gone wrong, and now you were stuck with Wanda underneath a cave. 

The person who you hated more than anyone. 

The worst part was that the two of you had to wait for rescue. Wanda had broken her ankle, and on top of that, couldn’t use her powers. This cave was fragile. Too much jostling could cause the entire thing to collapse. 

You hear a hissing noise, and you look over to see Wanda on the other side of the cave, assessing her ankle. 

It looked quite swollen and bruised. 

You bite your tongue. 

Wanda knows it’s no secret that you hate her. 

Still.

Wanda had only broken her ankle from breaking your fall when she grabbed you as the two of you fell into this cave. 

You let out a huff as you get up to walk over to her. She stares at you, wary as you settle down next to her. 

You push her clumsy hands away from her ankle as you assess it.

“What are you–”

 _“Don’t–”_ You take a deep breath. “Stay quiet.”

You put your hand over her ankle, and for a moment, Wanda thinks you might just break her ankle completely. Instead, she feels a coolness emitting from your hand.

“Thank you,” Wanda says quietly as she realizes that you’re icing her ankle. 

You don’t respond, merely looking away and around the cave. For now, there was still light making its way down. But soon, it would get dark, and when it did, this place would be pitch black as the cold would start to seep in. 

You close your eyes, trying to calm yourself. 

You hate this.

This was in no way fair to you at all. 

But Wanda would die from hypothermia tonight at the worst. 

And as much as you hated Wanda, she was still your teammate. 

You ice her ankle for as long as you can, sitting next to her. The sun starts to fade as you think about what you need to do next. 

There were a bunch of damp twigs and branches around the cave. You get up to collect them.

“They’re too wet to make a fire,” Wanda comments, and you try your best to not roll your eyes as you ignore her and continue your task.

When you finish, you sit back next to her in silence. The dampness in the twigs and branches made them more bendable as you start to weave them together. 

It takes time, but soon Wanda realizes what you’re making and feels herself blush. 

When you finish, you rip the fabric your undershirt to use as padding. 

A makeshift splint. 

You place her foot as gently as you can into it, securing it with remaining thinner twigs. 

Wanda murmurs another _‘thanks,’_ which you still ignore as you remain where you are, as close as you can to her. 

The night has settled in, and you begin to emit a radiating heat from your body now. 

It stays quiet for hours, and you feel yourself start to relax. Sleep is nowhere close to coming for you but is at least tolerable. 

It isn’t until the peak of the night hits, the wind at its most biting in the damp cave.

You hear Wanda’s teeth chattering, her shaky breath as you could physically feel her shivering. 

You purse your lips but resigned yourself.

You let out a big sigh that Wanda can hear as she turns to you.

Wanda was cold, freezing, but she did not dare to try to move closer to you to seek warmth. 

You turn to her, frowning. “Scootch forward.”

“Wha–”

“Oh my god,” you exasperated. “Scootch forward, or you’re going to fucking freeze to death.”

Wanda shuts her mouth, inching forward slowly as to not try to agitate her ankle more than she had to. When you deemed it enough space, you moved over so that you were behind her and snug up against her. Putting your arms around her, you turn up the internal heat of your body, letting it radiate freely.

Wanda sighs, relaxing as she leans back against you to soak up the heat. 

You’re tense, Wanda could feel it. She knew you must absolutely hate this, being this close to her, having to care for her.

Still, the fact that you did, even after what she had done, warmed her. 

It’s quiet again.

You think Wanda has settled in. It’s slim, but you hope she falls asleep to leave you by yourself.

“I’m sorry,” Wanda breathes, and you tense even more than you were because you know exactly what she’s apologizing for.

And it fills you with anger.

“I don’t want your apologies,” you say quietly, harshly. 

“I know,” Wanda replies in the same quiet tone, “but still…I’m sorr-”

 _“Your sorries won’t bring her back, so keep them,_ " you seethe, your hold tightens momentarily, and you hear Wanda’s breath hitch.

Taking another calming breath, you relax your hold. 

"I know…” Wanda repeats, tired of this. Tired of you keeping her at arms lengths. “But what was I supposed to do?”

You lean your head back against the wall of the cave, shutting your eyes. 

You hated this. 

This was a delicate situation, and Wanda was threatening the balance of it all. 

She was gone. 

She was gone, and it was Wanda’s fault.

It was your fault too. 

But truthfully, it was no one’s fault. 

You knew that, but it was still easier to blame Wanda.

“Nothing,” you croak into the dark as you opened your eyes to stare into the nothingness. 

In this cave, this nothingness that currently existed was just another reminder that she was not here. 

But you were.

So was Wanda.

And so you hold her a little closer in your arms. 

Just for a moment.


	10. After Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: THIS TIME MUST BE THE LUCKY ONE! 😂😂😂 Wanda x Reader. Wanda gets hurt bc some dumb reason (maybe Reader was involved) and Reader takes pity on her so they help her with stuff and that. You decide if it's stablished relationship or not. Thaaaaaank you bby! 💕💕

Quietly.

Lightly.

Wanda is trying to make her way to the medical bay area as unnoticeably as she can.

She peaks around the corner of the hallway, and when she’s sure you’re not in the area…she keeps walking.

“And exactly where do you think you’re going?”

The sound of disapproval immediately has Wanda frozen in her spot as she screws her eyes shut with an expletive in her mind.

 _‘Shit,’_ she thinks as she turns to you slowly.

You’re frowning.

Wanda’s got a cut on her cheek and what seems to be a sprained wrist as she’s cradling it gently.

You take a deep breath in and then sigh.

“C'mon,” you say as you lead her to the medical bay area.

You haven’t even said anything, but Wanda already looks thoroughly scolded.

You knew what already happened.

Wanda had been out practicing stunts with Steve, even though you had explicitly explained to both of them they shouldn’t.

They were probably taking turns trying to throw each other into buildings.

That explains the crash you had heard earlier today. You told Wanda that while maybe it’s practical for her to try to use her powers to propel Steve, there was no reason that she needed to try to drive herself upwards with Steve’s shield.

You sit her down before you sit across from her in a chair, shuffling through what you needed.

You deal with her wrist first, examing it.

“Looks like it’s just a sprain,” you tell her. “Refrain from using your powers until it fully heals and alternate between icing and heating it.”

“But–”

You give her a pointed look, and she sighs as she nods. Wanda doesn’t want to get in trouble with you any more than she probably already is.

The words, _'What did I tell you,’_ and, _'I told you so,’_ are on the tip of your tongue, but you hold it in because you know Wanda is already feeling the consequences of her dumb actions.

You start to clean the cut on her cheek, and she winces and hisses at the pain.

Wanda looks so pitiful, like a sullen kitten, and you sigh lightly with a smile.

You blow on the cut to soothe the pain, and Wanda feels her feet jittering as she puts her hand on your knees.

“You’d end up with a lot fewer injuries if you just listen to me, my love,” you say with a quirk of your lips, finishing Wanda off with a bandaid on her cheek.

She looked absolutely adorable.

You press a light kiss on her cheek, and Wanda preens as you do. She lifts your hand to make you cup her cheek as she presses a kiss on the inside of your palm.

“You like taking care of me, don’t lie, милый,” she smiles.

“I think you just like getting in trouble with me,” you murmur as you stroke her cheek softly with your thumb.

Wanda smirks.

“Keeps the aftercare interesting.”


End file.
